vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas (Mega Man)
Summary Atlas is the biomatch for Model F and is thus the Mega Man of Fire who wields the powers of Fighting Fefnir. A war veteran who values power above all else, she plans on winning the Game of Destiny to plunge the world into a never-ending war in order to spur on humanity's evolution. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Atlas, The Fire Mega Man Origin: Mega Man ZX Advent Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Mega Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can fire and redirect her solar rounds Attack Potency: Solar System level via power-scaling (Model F was designed to emulate the powers of Fighting Fefnir, but lacks the feats to prove it) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via power-scaling (Designed to match Fefnir, but lacks the feats to prove it) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Wields Model F's massive cannons, Sodom and Gomorrah, with ease) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can damage other Biometals, presumably on par with the original Fefnir) Durability: Solar System level (Survived her fight with Grey/Ashe as well as the collapse of Ouroboros) Stamina: Very high, can fight other Mega Men to a standstill and survived her fight with Grey/Ashe as well as the collapse of Ouroboros none the worse for wear. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles if scaled from X. Standard Equipment: Model F, Sodom and Gomorrah Busters, Numerous Bombs Intelligence: Atlas is a hardened and capable military individual who spent most of her life fighting Mavericks. She displays almost complete mastery of her Biometal's capabilities and is able to even threaten veterans like Vent and Aile. However, she's hot-headed and fully attached to the philosophy of Social Darwinism, leading her to look down upon those she perceives as weak. Weaknesses: More vulnerable to lightning and wind attacks, Hot-headed and arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bullet Redirection:' Model F displays the unique ability of being able to redirect the solar rounds fired from Sodom and Gomorrah at will, allowing them to swerve after targets or fire around obstacles. She can also charge these rounds for additional stopping power. *'Magma Shockwaves:' Atlas punches the ground, causing a wave of magma to shoot forth. *'Bomb Barrage:' Throws a variety of grenades that detonate after a short duration. She has been known to throw these up to four times in a fight. *'Flying Tackle:' Charges the opponent with busters blazing, knocking the opponent back a fair distance. If Atlas collides with a wall she'll instead pound it to keep foes from clinging to it or jumping off it. *'Burst Fire:' Her strongest attack, she charges a massive sphere of energy with one hand before punching it with the other, detonating it and sending a flurry of bullets in all directions at her opponent. This can be interrupted with a laser attack or if struck with a powerful enough wind or lightning attack during the charging process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4